


In the middle of you is where I need to be

by noona_in_too_deep



Series: Fanxy Child [2]
Category: Block B, DEAN (Korean Musician), FANXY CHILD (Band)
Genre: Birthday Presents, F/M, Fanxy Child - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, Genderbending, M/M, SMTM - Freeform, boy-turns-into-girl, but it was fun to write it, this is BULLSHIT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 00:04:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12120222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noona_in_too_deep/pseuds/noona_in_too_deep
Summary: Looking back, all of Zico‘s ideas for his 25th birthday had been borderline bad ideas - the kind of idea to make you cringe in embarrassment in front of the cool kids, but which you inwardly, secretly enjoy a lot.This is utter bullshit. Meant as a short drabble, it became a long drabble.





	In the middle of you is where I need to be

**Author's Note:**

> This is in sequence with the fic “I’m Sorry”, but it's not necessary at all to read it first. I’m posting this as part of a series rather than another chapter, because as I said, the story of boy-turns-into-girl is utter bullshit and it's just a long drabble :)
> 
> I have no intention of being political correct regarding gender questions and of being overly accurate about details (e.g. going to a sento despite tattoos - maybe it‘s a Yakuza sento, hehe), because this is just a self-indulgent drabble to take the edge off the long and tiring work week I had :) 
> 
> The title is taken from „[In the middle of you](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nSAkrk9oV9g)“ by Vikter Duplaix, who just manages to make the most cringe-worthy lines sound sexy.

 

Looking back, all of Zico‘s ideas for his 25th birthday had been borderline bad ideas - the kind of idea to make you cringe in embarrassment in front of the cool kids, but which you inwardly, secretly enjoy _a lot_.

 

Jiho was in Tokyo for a few days, so Hyuk hopped on a plane to Haneda, because the plans for his birthday sounded good so far: doing some brainless, stereotypical, touristy, fun stuff, because after SMTM6 they both really needed some time to unwind and air out their brains.

 

The rapper had made a list of stuff he wanted to do on his special day like going up old-fashioned Tokyo Tower rather than the ritzy Tokyo Skytree (which he ended up not doing for a very good reason - but I‘ll come to that later), visiting Ueno Zoo or doing the obligatory round of izakaya - game arcade - drunk karaoke - sento. And he enjoyed the way Hyuk‘s eyes crinkled in glee when he read out the list to him while his head rested on the younger‘s lap and he felt his fingers sift through his dark hair.

 

Ever since smoothly transitioning from „a friend“ to „a very close friend“ to „the person you want to share your bed with every night“, the two of them had been even more inseparable, more touchy-feely than before and stole more heart-shooting glances at each other than ever before, all the way hoping people wouldn‘t question the _b_ in _b_ romance.

 

Fast-forward to the evening before Jiho‘s birthday: not caring about trying hard to find the hippest, most edgy food mecca of the season, he had reserved a table for his little group of friends at [Gonpachi](http://www.gonpachi.jp/nishiazabu/gallery/?lang=en) in Roppongi, the famous Old-Edo-style restaurant from the fight scene in „Kill Bill“ which was swarming with tourists and salarymen on company dinners despite the late hour. The atmosphere was lively, the beer cold, the food decent and nobody bothered them, so what more could you ask for?

 

His lovely, thoughtful and kind-hearted Hyuk had arranged a desert platter complete with a candle and the chocolate letters „Happy Birthday Woo Jiho“ to be served at midnight among the whistles and cheers from Zico‘s friends and the waiters (talk about keeping a low profile with so much noise). And Zico was gleaming with happiness when he blew out the candle and made a wish, surrounded by some of the most special people in his heart.

 

Dean was smiling jubilantly at his hyung as he blew out the candle when an icy shudder ran through his body - feeling something odd for a second - but he snapped out of it as soon and sudden as it came by taking a [picture](https://twitter.com/deantrble/status/908097986479112192) of the birthday boy to post on Insta later after they left the restaurant. And he felt more delighted than about any present he himself had received as he watched how thrilled Jiho was when he opened the box of pristine, white [Louis Vuitton high-tops ](https://twitter.com/blockbintl/status/908391924406636545)he had gotten his hyung for his birthday.

 

The rest of the evening wore by more and more blurry, because of the involvement of more and more beer and more and more sake, but it did not really matter to remember how the group of friends piled on top of each other in the photo cabin of the arcade or the way all of them screamed into only one microphone „WOW! FANTASTIC BABY!“ at the karaoke place - what mattered was the warm feeling of happiness in Zico‘s breast, a feeling he would remember for a long time and gain strength from in times of stress.

 

If it wasn‘t for the way his skin was still heated and so very soft, how his muscles were limb and relaxed, Jiho probably wouldn‘t remember the last stop of their tour, the quiet little neighborhood sento he knew from his school days in Tokyo, when the door clicked closed behind him and Hyuk with the typical, elegantly muffled sound proper for a 5-star hotel.

 

The singer dragged his feet over the thick carpet, discarding pieces of clothing left and right until hitting the further of the two beds in the room (the other buried under shopping bags and clothes from their earlier shopping spree - it was twin beds instead of king bed just to keep up appearances).

 

Zico followed suit, climbing into bed next to his dongsaeng. Brain fogged, limbs heavy, Hyuk couldn‘t do much more after the long day than to peck a short and sweet kiss on Jiho‘s lips before they both surrendered to sleep.

 

Sometime when the alcohol started to wear off, Dean stirred in his slumber, turning around and wiggling around until he was comfortable, lying half on his stomach, half on his side. Oh, it seemed like he really had too much to drink, his chest felt constricted like something was pushing against his lung. Did he maybe have to throw up? Nah, his stomach felt fine, it was just like a weight on his chest. Whatever. Back to sleep.

 

As usual, Zico woke up earlier (it would forever remain a mystery to Dean how he managed to function with such little sleep) and bundled the younger up in an embrace from behind, both of them humming contented at the cuddly coziness. But then his hand brushed something soft that didn‘t belong there.

 

Curling his hand around the soft, giving _thing_ , the rapper listened to his brain click into gear. It was not a pillow, not the corner of the duvet. It was familiar, but didn‘t make sense. The way it was squeezable and its weight made perfect sense, but then again no sense at all. He suddenly remembered a flash from last night and had the urge to confirm something.

 

Hyuk was not really awake when he felt his hyung nuzzle into his back, but comfortably curled up to sleep some more, enjoying the sensation of his hand around his torso. It felt so good when it rested on his chest, like muffled through soft, fluffy cotton balls - just that the cotton balls magnified the feeling like they were an extension to his body. Did that make sense? Not really, but yeah, whatever.

 

He knew what the older was up to, but he was reluctant, because he needed some more shut-eye. When he noticed the hand glide over his stomach, finding its way between his legs with intent, he made a little noise in the back of his throat. But then his attention was diverted: there was something wrong.

 

While the elder‘s hand should have traveled up to cup his package, it slid down without any hindrance until it really came to rest _between_ in his legs. _What the fuck?_ his brain voiced. „What the... no way!“ Jiho voiced out loud at the same time.

 

Managing to mumble „what?“ as well, the younger felt Zico turn him on his back and then they both had their hands all over his body, exploring, finding, questioning, confirming: yup, those were female breasts, nope, his dick was nowhere to be found, there was nothing between his legs - well, not _nothing_ , literally, but nothing outward.

 

As if to himself, the rapper muttered: „Holy shit, it really happened.“ Unfortunately for him, the singer had heard him, which doubled the panic raising in his stomach, because what the fuck was happening here with him? He punched the other into the shoulder: „What the hell do you mean _it really happened_? What the fuck did you do to me? What happened to my body?“

 

It stung to see the confusion and dread in his donsaeng‘s wide open eyes and Jiho‘s brain was also just beginning to process, but he had to confess in a small voice: „Well, actually, hm, .... uh, last night when I blew out the candle I was so happy, so happy with you by my side, surrounded by good friends and also happy with where I‘m standing in my life right now that I didn‘t find any wish to make in my heart. So I made a bullshit wish that I just wished you were a girl I could officially date. It was just a thought flashing through my mind, I‘m sorry, I didn‘t really mean it, but I guess that‘s what happened.“

 

„So this is your fault? How did you even...“ Hyuk incredulously supplied, but was cut short by Jiho: „Aw, shit, maybe it‘s really my fault! But those birthday wishes never work! Sorry, babe.“ but judging by the way his hands kept on traveling over his new form and how his eyes flicked to the outline of his perky nipple under the t-shirt, the singer somehow wasn‘t so sure how sorry he really was.

 

„Fuck! Oh fuck. Just fuck. I need to take a look.“ with these words Dean disappeared into the bathroom where Zico found him buck naked in front of the mirror, staring at his reflection. And god, he was gorgeous. His body was still boyish, hair still short and tousled from sleep, but his face was softer, rounder, his waist tapered inward and his hips and bum protruded outward - like a girl.

 

The rapper‘s gaze rested on him as he placed both hands on his breasts. They were pretty. Not too big, but a snug handful, soft to the touch and a comfortable weight. And it felt good to squeeze them lightly, to lift them slightly. To watch how the base of the stem of the plum tree tattoo moved when he moved his breasts. To catch Jiho‘s dark gaze in the mirror, how he looked at him with desire. Maybe it wasn‘t even that bad.

 

But then the younger let go of his breasts and slid his hands down his stomach and there was nothing. He already missed his dick and was kind of afraid what he would find down there. His hair was still closely cropped, so first it felt like stroking a furry hedgehog. And the flesh was so soft. But it was even softer further down, oh so soft and so many fleshy folds. He curled his middle finger a little and pushed a little between the folds. It was hot and moist and so fucking weird that he had to retract his hand immediately.

 

He was so caught up in his own little exploration that he didn‘t notice that his hyung had stepped behind him until he felt his body against his and heard him breath: „Fuck. You‘re so hot. Absolutely gorgeous.“ Although this made a little pleasant shiver run through his body, he opted for jabbing his elbow backwards into his hyung‘s stomach, whining: „Hyung, shit, what are we gonna do now?“

 

Grinning devilishly, Zico supplied: „I know exactly what we‘re gonna do now, we‘re gonna put that new body to good use. All other plans for today are cancelled, we‘re not gonna leave this room. And I‘ll make sure you have no time to worry, cause I‘m gonna fuck your brains out now.“ while his hands came around and cupped the younger‘s breasts gently.

 

It felt weird, but a good, a very good kind of weird. Instead of the spark of want shooting into his dick, Hyuk felt it shoot into his... well, his what? What was he supposed to call it? Vagina sounded too clinical and pussy too crude. Anyway, he‘d think about that later, because the enjoyable feel of Jiho‘s large hands kneading his newly acquired soft mounds made his suggestion sound like a very good idea, so he wrapped an arm backward and caught him in a kiss.

 

While getting lost in the way their tongues brushed against each other, Dean felt one hand leave his tit and glide southward, making him tense momentarily, but then a soft gasp escaped into Zico‘s mouth because his long, slender fingers stoking, cupping and teasing felt fucking amazing.

 

They locked eyes in the mirror and the elder rasped: „Look at you, you‘re so fucking gorgeous.“ Again, his words and the sensation of his hands shot hotly into his groin, making something inside him tingle and throb pleasurably, even more when _ohmygod!_ he felt a finger entering him. Knees going weak, he opened his legs more to give Jiho more room and blushed as a soft, high, _girly_ moan escaped his lips.

 

„Like that, hm? Babe? Look how you‘re getting wet already“ the rapper whispered and demonstrated the fact by spreading the wetness around his folds and Hyuk moaned again, embarrassed slightly, but fuck, how could that feel so good?

 

Ending up on his back on the bed, the younger was feeling light headed, because it seemed like all the blood had pooled in his lower abdomen, the flesh between his legs felt swollen and his insides pulsing, he was so turned on, it was ridiculous. Was this how every girl felt? He was so sensitive to every touch, savoring how Jiho‘s hands and plush lips traveled over his heated body, caressed his breasts and - _ohfuckthatwasamazing_ \- went down to work between his legs.

 

Not very lady-like, the singer groaned „Oh shit. Shit, hyung!“ when the rapper pumped two fingers in and out his slit while lapping over his clit in little circles. Zico grinned up at him mischievously, want and urgency sparkling in his eyes as he said: „That‘s _oppa_ to you, baby girl... ouch!“ he exclaimed, because Hyuk had unceremoniously hit him over the head, scolding: „Fuck you, hyung. Keep wishing, not gonna happen.“

 

But Jiho smirked at him again: „Deal, I‘ll keep wishing, let‘s see if I can make you scream _oppa_ when you beg me to cum.“ Dean snorted, but deep inside a shiver was running up his spine at this promise, so he teased: „Dude, less talking, more action. You promised to fuck my brains out, follow through.“

 

When finally Zico put on a condom and settled between his legs and aligned his cock, he was nowhere near prepared for the sensation when he pushed his length in, the passage tight, but easy with how wet he was. He keened high and needy, muttering „Oh fuck, fuck!“ under his breath next, causing Jiho to still and cup his cheek gently, asking „You OK, babe? Does it hurt?“ with a worried expression.

 

„No, shit, no. Just feels so amazing. I don‘t think I turned back into a virgin when I turned into a girl.“ Hyuk answered, looking into Jiho‘s lust-blown pupils and lifting his head to catch him in a deep kiss. When the elder started to move the pressure against his core each time the other‘s groin pressed into his was so delicious that his breath turned into little gasps each time he felt the hardness push in.

 

The feeling was too intense for his brain to comprehend, all he could think was that this was somehow familiar, yet a complete novelty and somehow felt even more amazing than taking it up the ass, because seriously, how could he feel this hot, fuzzy, tingling with pleasure and just incredibly _incredible_ between his legs?

 

It was too much to process, how the heat pooled below his belly button, how he felt his inside pulse and constrict around Jiho‘s erection thrusting so impossibly deep that he suddenly shivered and tensed up, curling his toes and fingers, feeling hot and cold at the same time as he whined, tossed his head back and clenched around Jiho‘s cock in a spasm that left him dizzy and his breath fluttering.

 

„D-Did you just cum?“ the rapper asked, looking with awe at how debauched Hyuk looked pinned beneath him. „Hmmmmm? What? Maybe? Yeah, I guess?“ the singer mumbled, making Jiho chuckle: „So freakin cute, Hyuk-ah.“ before pulling out and swiftly rolling them both over so that the younger was on top.

 

Humming appreciatingly when he sank down on the other‘s length, Dean was amazed at the sensations assaulting him in this new position and the urge for connecting and cuddling as closely as possible, so he draped his torso forward to rest against Zico‘s chest and circled his arms around his neck, drawing him in for a fervent kiss. He pressed his pelvis down as hard as he could, because the pressure against his sensitive, swollen flesh was just so gratifying as he rocked back and forth in miniature motions, gasping when he could actually _feel_ the dick inside him twitch.

 

„God, you feel so good, so hot.“ Jiho provided, the strain from self-restraint obvious in his voice, so Hyuk sat up and started moving up and down his hardness, urging the rapper to do the same. With a groan, the elder started snapping his hips up, hands firmly on the other‘s waist to guide him down harder. Then his hands traveled up to cup his bouncing breasts, making the other whine in the back of his throat and throw his head back.

 

Zico couldn‘t take his eyes off his lover: „Gorgeous, so pretty.“ he rasped, hardly being able to contain himself much longer. Going faster, harder, Hyuk had a hard time keeping his balance, so he leaned backwards, bracing his hands on his hyung‘s thighs and - „Nnnnggg, ah shit!“ he huffed - felt a bolt of electricity shoot up from his belly, because somehow this angle was putting pressure just in the right spot (that must be the infamous g-spot, his brain processed).

 

He felt Jiho snap his hips upward desperately and then grip his hips and hold him down, burying himself so deep, filling him so completely that his stomach did a flip. Jiho groaned grumbling as he came and didn‘t let him go, so Hyuk pushed down a little harder himself and felt a quiver run though his body, a tingling heat swooshing around his lower region and he slumped forward with a high whine, cumming once more, almost blacking out from the force.

 

Catching their breaths, they lay side by side, Zico not being able to take his eyes and hands off his pretty lover and Dean grinning a satisfied, blissed out grin, enjoying the sweet aftertaste of this mind-blowing experience. He closed his eyes with a sigh until he felt slender fingers playing with the moisture between his legs, then slipping back into him as if they belonged there. His inhaled sharply and felt his hyung‘s cock bloom back to life.

 

„Again? You like my pussy that much, hyung?“ „Yeah, you‘re so freaking hot, you have no idea.“ the elder answered - and the singer couldn‘t find any fault in that, it was thrilling to be the center of this kind of lust-laced desire and he was less spent than when he was a dude, so that multiple-orgasm thing was something he could definitely get used to.

 

„Aaaaahhh!“ Dean moaned, because this was also something he didn‘t mind to get used to: Zico had slipped into his slit to smooth and easy from behind, doggy style, and had found just the right angle to make him gasp at the mind-wrecking pressure and drag along that certain spot within him with every deep thrust that had his balls slap against his folds every time.

 

But if that was already so good it almost drove him crazy with pleasure, Jiho turned him into a panting mess when he pushed one slit-slick digit into his ass and another one started to play with his clitoris. His whine was probably loud enough to penetrate the soundproofed hotel walls, but that was the least thing on his mind, because his brain turned into complete mush from the overpowering sensations.

 

„Oh-aah-god-aaaaaahh-J-Jiho-aaaah!“ it escaped his mouth before he bit his lower lip hard to keep the moans in the back of his throat, because this was completely insane to feel so much at once, the sum of the three different stimuli on such a small area of his body amounting to something so absurdly overwhelming - impossible to decide what turned him on the most, the soft caress of his sensitive nub, the delectable and fairly familiar friction of the finger in him or the hot girth filling him so all-encompassing with each thrust.

 

Lips pursed in a _ooooooohhh_ , his arms gave in and Hyuk felt the mattress squish his cheek every time Jiho pushed forward, the heat coiling in his belly too much to bear. But then he slowed down so excruciatingly. „Aaaaah, no, no, don‘t stop!“ the younger whined in desperation.

 

Zico smirked. His lover was so hot, yet so cute how he scrunched his nose and his eyelashes fluttered. And he had him exactly where he wanted him, he wanted to hear him beg: „You know the magic word, baby. Ask your older brother nicely if you want to cum.“

 

There was only a slight tinge of annoyance, but mostly it was full-blown need and lust when Dean wailed: „Fuuuck! Please, _oppa_ , pleeeeease let me cum!“ and the singer could only gasp little _ah_ s as Zico returned his ministrations, because all he could do was feel and savor and enjoy - everything around him was melting, then his brain and limbs started to melt and then his core went on melt down: the heat was overpowering, everything burned and buzzed and hummed in his groin, he tried to squirm away, but only pushed into the touch deeper, into his doom deeper. He was pushed over the edge with a ragged scream, feeling a red-hot white static sizzle in his stomach, vision behind his closed eyelids also becoming white for a second and he trembled almost violently.

 

Fuzzy and muddled, he sensed his lover grip his hips with both hands and fuck into his pulsing heat with strong, deep thrusts while his breath still shivered and shook. Fuck. It was too much, but so good, so he mewled each time the rapper buried his cock in him until he also found his release with a moaned curse on his lips.

 

Completely spent and high on endorphins, they both lay on their backs, limbs sprawled to cool their heated bodies off, trying to even out their breaths and Hyuk breathed his little typical, adorable _whoa_ before chuckling happily. Jiho joined the laughter and supplied „Yeah. Wow. Just wow.“ before disposing of the condom and handing the younger a few tissues from the nightstand.

 

Dean flinched when he reached between his legs, he felt raw and way too sensitive. Jiho caught his expression tenderly brushed his hair back from his forehead, asking: „You‘re OK, babe?“ „Yeah, yeah, it‘s just weird and feels sore.“ Jiho mumbled „Sorry“ into the top of his crown when he pulled him close and they tangled their limbs in a tight embrace, savoring the afterglow of pleasure and the homey closeness.

 

Not sure whether it was that afterglow or his probably newly acquired female hormones making him sentimental, Hyuk felt a surge of affection for his lover in his chest, so he snuggled closer, enjoying the familiar aroma of the other‘s skin, humming contently. But there was something on the tip of his tongue - it had been on his mind a lot lately, but he had been too hesitant so far.

 

Ever since they had crossed the line of being just friends about 2 months ago, they neither of them had said or texted it anymore. The amicable „Love you, bro.“ one had told the other every now and then suddenly wasn‘t right anymore. Now, a new deeper meaning felt right.

 

Hyuk brought his lips close to Jiho‘s ear and let the words travel from his heart through his lungs, past his lips „I love you.“ It was easy, it was right. And it was pure bliss when the elder looked him in the eye with so much affection and happiness, softly stroked his cheek and replied with a sincere weight: „I love you, too, Hyuk-ah.“

 

The gentle kiss that followed tasted sweeter than honey, the way they smiled at each other with fondness made the world around them dissolve into nothingness. Hyuk kind of had forgotten that he miraculously turned into a girl, but right now he couldn‘t care less, all he wanted was to stay in his boyfriend‘s hug forever. Huddled tight, they both drifted off to sleep again.

 

„No way!“ This time, it was the singer who woke earlier and had a realization: „Hyung, they‘re gone! And I have my dick back!“ and Jiho woke to Hyuk swinging his cock in front of his face. „Hmmm... what? You‘re a dude again!“ „Shit, Jiho, I‘m back to normal, I‘m so fucking happy!“ the younger male exclaimed and then chuckled: „Seriously, I wouldn‘t have known what to do and was about to loose my mind, so thank you for so effectively fucking my brains out that I couldn‘t think straight and panic. That was really amazing, by the way.“

 

Zico drowsily chuckled: „Man, and you really called me _oppa_...“ making Dean blush in embarrassment and mutter: „Don‘t fucking mention that... but pass me my phone please, I‘m so gonna book us flights to Tokyo now for my birthday and I‘m gonna recreate everything to get my revenge at you! You‘d be so pretty as a girl. Good thing I know your shoe size, I want to see you in high heels and stockings...“ he rambled on, his brain way ahead of Zico, who shut him up by pressing a kiss to his lips and said: „Yeah, yeah, keep dreaming. Now let‘s hit the shower, it‘s still early enough to go to Ueno Zoo and see the [apes](https://twitter.com/blockbintl/status/908392392751026176).“

 

**Author's Note:**

> Today I was quickly proof-reading this when it hit me where the idea of turning Dean into a girl came from: my mother thinks he's a girl! Don't ask me why but she has [요즘것들](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pSwL5i0q7OQ) running on repeat for 2 weeks (OK, it's my fault, I played the performance video to her last time I visited her and sent her the mp3 when she said she liked it), and back then she said "Oh, the female voice sounds so nice." I told her that it was a guy, not a girl, but when I talked to her on the phone today, she still had that song running in the background and again said "I like that woman's voice so much." Hahahaha, sorry Dean!


End file.
